


Lu ten? What?

by 1Bekah4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but its like barely there, discussion of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Bekah4/pseuds/1Bekah4
Summary: Basically what would happen if lu ten didn't actually die and found the gaang after...well you'll have to read to find out. Lots and lots of fluff and Lu Ten being a big brother to Zuko
Comments: 53
Kudos: 297





	1. Who's this guy???

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is something that I couldn't get out of my head. The first few chapters are in order as a cohesive story because necessity but after this it's just one shots. Also in one chapter theres non graphic discussion about ozai abusing zuko, but I couldn't get it to tag. I'm new to ao3 so any suggestions on things I should be tagging would be great and any positive feedback in general. Enjoy :-)

Aang and Zuko had just finished firebending practice for the day and Aang was just about to start earthbending training when Katara convinced everyone to take a break.  
"Does anyone want any tea? I'm gonna go make some." Zuko asked   
"Yeah sure I'll take some" Suki replies while Sokka nodded at him from the wall of the house they were leaning on.  
"Sure thanks Zuko" said Katara   
"No thanks I'm good" stated Toph   
"I'm fine sifu hotman" Aang grinned   
"Stop calling me that!" Zuko called over his shoulder heading for the kitchen.   
It was overly hot in the fire nation that day and all of the group were lounging around waiting for Zuko to come back when Toph suddenly jumped up from her place over by the awning.  
"Guys, someone's coming through the trees and fast!" Toph announced   
Everyone hurriedly jumped up and faced the treeline, preparing to defend themselves.  
"How close are they?" Katara asked   
"Yeah and are they coming this way?" Sokka replied holding his sword in front of him.   
"Whoever it is they're alone, and coming up fast, kinda feels like when Zuko does his ninjutsu thing." Toph stated   
All of a sudden someone emerged from the treeline right into the middle of the half circle the group had made. He was about a head taller than Zuko with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail and same eyes as the firebender. The stranger was holding a pair of the same kind of dao swords that Zuko had. The stranger was dressed in black clothes that clearly came from the earth kingdom and were designed for stealth.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the stranger asked   
"We could ask you the same thing." Sokka declared   
"I asked first." He snarked back   
"We were invited, what's your excuse." Suki demanded   
All of a sudden everyone froze as the sound of shattering ceramic filled the courtyard. Suki and Katara turned to see what happened while the rest tried to keep their mysterious guest in place   
"Zuko, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Suki asked concerned   
"Wait, don't move for a second." said Katara as she water bended some ocean water over the shards and into a nearby basin "ok now you can move"  
However Zuko stayed frozen on the spot staring at the newcomer who locked eyes with him, and gave him a smile   
"Hey there firestarter, miss me?" He asked quietly still staring   
"Oh my gosh" whispered Zuko "Lu Ten?"


	2. Introductions

The stranger suddenly jumped over the half circle the rest of the gang had made. Landing directly in front of their resident firebender   
"Look at you firestarter, what happened to your face?" He asked with a smile, gently brushing his had across the left side of Zuko's face   
Zuko finally gaining control over himself threw his arms around the stranger, tears running down his face.   
"Oh my gosh" Zuko whispered pulling back to look him in the eye "I...I th-thought you were dead"  
"I know bud, I'm sorry about that. But I'm ok, I promise" he smiled trying to reassure Zuko, holding the younger boy close   
"Um...not to interrupt but… who is this guy?!" Sokka shouted suddenly clearly annoyed that both of them had forgotten about the rest of the gang   
"Guys" Zuko said smiling with tears in his eyes, pulling away "guys this is my cousin, Lu Ten"  
"Hey there Zuko's friends" Lu Ten called out smirking "nice to meet you all"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 

"Ok" Zuko proclaimed, dishes clattering as he put them down on the coffee table "now that everyone has calmed down a bit, let's try this again"  
They had all reconvened in the living room once they all realized that nobody was going to get attacked, so that they could all get an explanation. Katara, Sokka and Suki had all taken the couch while Toph and Aang took the two chairs on either side leaving the loveseat for Zuko and Lu Ten  
"Everyone this is Lu Ten, he's my cousin, Uncle's son, who needs to give me an explanation on how he's not dead. Lu Ten, this is Aang, the Avatar, Katara, our resident waterbender, as you saw earlier, her brother Sokka, his girlfriend Suki, and our friend Toph, our resident earthbender" Zuko explained pointing at each in turn "oh yeah! Also the flying lemur is Momo and the bison outside is Appa."  
"Always one for the dramatics, huh little cuz" Lu Ten chuckled smiling "and yes I'll give you that explanation"


	3. The Di Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is basically just how lu ten survived.

Well obviously you know about how we got into Ba Sing Se's outer wall and were attacked right?" Lu Ten started getting nods in return, they had all heard the story before  
"Well I wasn't crushed like everyone thought. What happened was that the Di Lee thought I would be a valuable prisoner and would give them information that could be used against the fire nation, they hadn't realized I was Dad's son" he explained at Zuko confused look "so they stopped the boulders that would kill me, left everything else though so that I couldn't escape"  
"Once they realized they weren't going to get any information out of me, I guess they decided my skills were too good to destroy, I don't think they knew I was a firebender" Lu Ten smirked at the thought   
"So what they did was they took me to a room deep inside the catacombs of the city and stuck me on some kind of transport, I'm still not sure where though"   
"Oh, that was probably Lake Laogai. It was their main base" Sokka interrupted   
"Oh ok, that makes sense I guess, anyway, they used some kind of hypnosis to make me think I was one of their agents, to make me forget who I was...and those I loved" he sighed sadly looking towards Zuko   
"Then one day, I was patrolling the city with some other brainwashed schmuck and ran into a strange scene, some guy with hook swords was fighting another guy who appeared to have taken the swords off two guardsman, I'm not sure but I think the second guy knocked me in the head just right to jog something...that and I saw a guy who now I'm pretty sure was my dad. But I'm not completely positive on that last point." Lu Ten couldn't help but smirk that the memory   
"WAIT!" Zuko exclaimed "you were there when I was fighting Jet?!"  
"That was you? Ya managed to knock me just right apparently, little cuz" he laughed   
"Anyway after that things started coming to me slowly. Just bits and pieces at first, then in larger chunks, first names, then who those people were, and so on. While that was going on I kept up the charade with the Di Lee so they wouldn't suspect that I was breaking free of their hypnosis. It wasn't until almost 2 full months later that I remembered close to everything. After I did that I was able to sneak onto a transport out of the city under the ruse of patrolling, because when I went back to look for both Dad and who he was with, who I guess was Zuko apparently, they were both gone, so I left the city to find them. I came here because Ember Island had a ridiculous rumor mill, and I thought I could hide out here until I figured out my next move, after seeing things from the earth kingdom side, I'm not sure I believe in this war anymore" Lu Ten stated thoughtfully   
"Yeah that's kinda what happened to me to" Zuko said with a small smile "I guess we really are alike"  
"I guess so huh" he chuckled "anyway then I came up here and spotted all of you sitting outside and thought, 'hey who the heck are these guys?' And, well you know the rest"  
"Wow so it really was just a lucky coincidence huh" Aang said smiling   
"I don't believe in coincidences, but kinda, yeah" Lu Ten replied


	4. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. Theres talk of ozai abusing zuko in this chapter it's not graphic but if someone thinks I need to tag it comment and I will

"What about you firestarter? From the looks of it you've got some interesting stories to tell" Lu Ten asked giving Zuko a look  
"Well what do you wanna know?" He asked nervously   
Lu Ten gave zuko a deadpanned look "what do you think?" He asked   
"...it's a long story." Zuko said sadly   
"And we have plenty of time." Lu ten smiled reassuringly at his cousin hoping he could coax him into talking without resorting to blackmail   
"Give me a minute. I don't really know where to start." Zuko sighed leaning on Lu Ten   
"Of course"  
"Well I'm gonna skim some of the less important details but I guess it really started after we got word that you were dead, which I guess was wrong, not that we knew that. Me, Mom, Dad, and Azula were all summoned to go in front of Grandfather and so on. Azula went without a hitch and Dad was trying to skip me, so I stood up on my own. In the middle of my move azula sent fire at my foot and burned it to make me trip but nobody saw."  
"Yikes, sounds like she's gotten worse since last time I saw her" Lu Ten stated concerned   
"Well I mean she has tried to kill him several times" Sokka butted in   
"WHAT!" Lu Ten exclaimed "I knew she had issues, but seriously!?"  
"Yeah, she has but that's later. Anyway after everyone was dismissed Dad stayed behind for something. Azula pulled me behind the curtains lining the room to eavesdrop." Zuko continued   
"Dad was asking Grandfather to make him heir because Uncle's line had ended. Grandfather was not happy at that, though I had left by that point. Azula came to my room later saying that Dad was gonna kill me. She said that Grandfather had told Dad that as punishment for suggesting he bring more hurt on Uncle he must suffer the same fate of losing his firstborn."  
A checking noise interrupted Zuko's story, causing him to look up. Zuko saw that every single one of the others was staring at him, horrified   
"I'm still not sure if that was true or not because by that point Azula was already prone to lying." Zuko continued, ignoring the looks "all I know is the next morning my mom was gone, Grandfather was dead, and Dad was soon to be firelord"  
"Wow, go Aunt Ursa." Lu Ten stated impressed   
"Yeah, anyway I'm gonna skip ahead two years cause nothing super important happened until then. When I was thirteen, I practically begged Uncle to let me go to a war meeting because I wanted to learn what was going on."  
"Makes sense, you can't learn if nobody teaches you." Lu Ten smiled  
"Yeah well, I wish I hadn't sometimes." Zuko continued sadly "they were discussing a plan that would have involved sacrificing a group of untrained soldiers to a large battalion of earth benders so that a top trained group could take them by surprise and take them out."  
"What! But the first group would have been massacred!" Katara cried out   
"I know I said as much, that was my first mistake." Zuko said nervously   
"It was the right thing cuz." Lu Ten smiled with nods from everyone else   
"well Dad certainly didn't see it that way. He said what I had done was high disrespect and said that because of it…" Zuko trailed off having to take a breath Lu Ten seemed to see where it was going   
"He did not. order a thirteen year old. to fight a general. in an agni kai?!" Lu Ten shouted horrified   
"That's what I thought, the general was old so I accepted, but I misunderstood." Zuko sighed   
"Mis-misunderstood?" Aang stuttered   
"By speaking out in one of his meetings he said he was the one I disrespected." Zuko said staring at nothing  
"when I saw him I knew I couldn't fight him. I was there begging for mercy, I was such a fool, all that did was make him more angry. While I was sitting there he said 'you will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher' then he reached out...and well, you can see what happened next" Zuko continued shaking slightly   
"After that I woke up on a boat, with Uncle telling me that I was banished unless I came back with the avatar in chains" he finished glancing at Aang   
"That's why you chased me?" Aang whispered  
"because I was your only chance to go home? But I had been gone for a hundred years! Did you even know if I was alive?" He exclaimed tears in his eyes   
Zuko shock his head sadly "I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to succeed"   
Aang threw himself at Zuko, wrapping his firebending teacher in a hug. Lu Ten places a hand on Zuko's shoulder   
"Zuko" he started "you did nothing wrong that day. Uncle Ozai was the one who did and if I have anything to say about it he won't get away with it." He finished by pulling his cousin into his arms dislodging Aang in the process   
"Wait a minute." Katara stated horror written on her face "Zuko you have old burns all over your body, yes I noticed… That wasn't the first time he burned you...was it?"  
"...no...just the worst"  
All of a sudden all of the torches and the fire outside flared up all at once, a few catching various objects on fire, which Katara and Aang worked quickly to put out   
"Zuko" Lu Ten started seething "please, for the love of Agni. Tell me that's a lie." Zuko's silence was all the answer he needed   
"Aang"  
"Yes?"  
"If you don't take out my uncle, I will" Lu Ten stated firmly they could all tell he was serious.  
"I mean if it makes ya feel better not all of them were Dad, a few were Azula" Zuko said   
"Firestarter."  
"Yes?"  
"Please stop"


	5. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh slightly more descriptive talk about ozai abusing Zuko but still nothing graphic

Zuko wandered up to where Lu Ten was standing staring out at the water   
"Hey" he said, getting the older firebender's attention "you're not mad at me, are you?"  
Lu Ten smiled at his younger cousin "of course not firestarter. Where'd ya get that idea from?"  
Instead of answering Zuko just pointed at the wall where there were scorch marks above the torches   
Lu Ten sighed holding one arm out towards Zuko "come here ducky"  
Zuko came and pressed himself into his cousin's side happily accepting the offered hug   
"That wasn't directed at you bud, it was directed at your dad and sister. The idea that he did all that just plain horrifies me, I love you cuz, and the idea that he did all that as soon as I was gone" Lu Ten shudders "can I see them? You can say no, but I wanna see what he did."  
"I mean, I guess? But not all of them are him." Zuko said moving to remove his shirt   
As soon as Zuko got his shirt off Lu Ten's breath left him. Zuko had burns seemingly randomly all over his torso, yes there were one or two sword strikes from both himself and their old master but there was only one bad scar, the rest were burns. Lu Ten started with one on the right side of his chest   
"What was this one?"  
Zuko laughed "that one was an accident while Azula and I were practicing and she accidentally hit me. That one she apologized for so that one I don't mind."  
Lu Ten smiled at that "what about this one?" He asked pointing at one on his right arm  
"Azula broke something and blamed it on me"  
"Seriously?"   
"Yup"   
"What about this one" Lu Ten asked pointing at one on Zuko's ribs on his left  
Zuko turn his neck in an odd angle to see it "honestly I have no idea, I was literally sitting by the turtleduck pond doing nothing and Dad just started throwing fire at me"  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Turn your neck like that?"  
"So I could see which one you meant?"  
"I mean why did you have to turn like that to see it?" Lu Ten groaned   
"..."  
"Zuko" Lu Ten said forcefully   
Zuko sighed "it's the one on my face, let's just say Dad never has been one to hold back"  
The way he said it made Lu Ten even more concerned "Zuko let me see your eye"  
Zuko sighed "fine just... be careful"  
Lu Ten nodded and brought his hands up to carefully prod at Zuko's scared eye feeling the rough leathery skin, when he got to Zuko's eye, that's when he realized it. His cousins eye was hard and unmoving in its socket clearly burned to a crisp his ear was in a similar state   
"Zuko" Lu Ten started, fearing his cousin's response "can...can you see on that side?"  
Zuko shook his head "no, can't hear on that side either"  
Lu Ten stared at his cousin before pulling him into a hug "where was my dad during all this?  
"After you disappeared he took off for a while, didn't see him for a long time after we heard you were dead. He showed up again about six months before this." Zuko said gesturing as much towards his face as he could while still pressed against Lu Ten's chest   
Lu Ten pulled back looking Zuko carefully in the eye "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you firestarter, but I'm here now and I promise I'll never leave you again"


	6. Early morning hot spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the point where it becomes more like interconnected one shots then a story   
> Also if you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see leave them in the comments I'd love to get inspiration and use some of your ideas and if you want I'll mention you in the notes   
> ALSO THANKS SO MUCH THIS REACHED 1000 HITS!!!! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN

Lu Ten had just woken up and was leaving his room to go meditate. He was actually surprised to find his was one of the only rooms to not be claimed which was nice. When as he was walking out he saw his cousin dragging the avatar behind him outside   
"Hey guys, morning." He called   
"Hey Lu Ten, dragging Aang for sun meditation, wanna come?" Zuko asked   
"Of course, I'm guessing he's not a morning person?" Lu Ten laughed   
"Not in the slightest, makes this part difficult."   
The trio set up on a cliff nearby and started meditation. They came back after an hour and Zuko and Aang started going through firebending forms.   
"Morning Lu Ten" Sokka smiled coming out of the house   
"Morning" he replied "man, Zuko's gotten really good"  
"You think that's impressive you should see him with his swords"  
"Really he must have picked that up after everything, because I didn't even know he had any."  
"Yeah, seeing you two go at it would be interesting."  
"LOOK OUT!"  
Zuko's shout interrupted them as a stray fireball made its way towards the two boys. Lu Ten reacted on instinct and bent the fireball away from them.  
"Aang!" Zuko yelled  
"Crap! I'm sorry guys!" Aang yelled slightly panicked   
"Don't worry about it Aang, everyone who firebends burns someone eventually, usually more than once, it's just something that happens. I know Zuko and I have gotten each other more than once" Lu Ten encouraged   
"Lu Ten is right Aang. You need to stop being so freaked out with the idea that you could burn someone, everyone's done it, and we have Katara to help." Zuko stated, walking over   
"Yeah, I'll have to work on that." Aang said thoughtfully   
"Besides, if it's me you hit there's a good chance you'll hit more scars and I won't feel it anyway" Zuko grinned, gaining unimpressed looks "what?"  
Lu Ten couldn't resist the facepalm


	7. The blue spirit

"So firestarter' Lu Ten stated, heading over to his cousin after he was done training Aang "Sokka tells me you've got some amazing sword skill now, huh? Picked that up after everything?"  
"Oh yeah, it's, um, the same kind as you." Zuko replied blushing   
"Oh really, did ya do anything with that or was it just for fun?"   
"It started as just a way to compensate for my limited vision, then I found I liked it and am really good at it, apparently, if Uncle is to be believed. I got some use out of it, I was basically going against Dad before I switched sides. You've probably seen wanted posters, nobody knew it was me" zuko grinned   
"Yeah?" Lu Ten asked confused "what do you mean?"  
"I think they called me the blue spirit"  
"THAT WAS YOU?!" Sokka yelled startling the two   
"You didn't know?" Zuko asked "I thought Aang would've told you."  
"You knew?!" Sokka questioned looking at Aang   
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I found out at the north pole. He saved me from getting hit and got knocked out in the process." Aang replied "I didn't tell you? Guess I forgot, sorry Sokka."  
Sokka grumbled as he stomped away, muttering about being out of the loop.  
"...okay? So why were you going against your dad in disguise but not normally?" Lu Ten asked, turning back to Zuko   
"I have no idea, it seemed like a good idea at the time. It was also funny watching Zhao run in circles trying to find someone who was standing next to him." He laughed   
"Yeah" Lu Ten smiled "I can see that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have wrote a spar but I cant write fight scenes


	8. Fiery food remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The credit for this idea goes entirely to snokoms. They suggested the idea and I just kinda ran with it hope you guys enjoy

"I miss spice" Lu Ten said absently  
Zuko and Lu Ten were doing fire katas in the courtyard. Normally, Aang would be with them but Toph decided that he needed to work on his earthbending so she took him, leaving the two firebenders to their own devices.  
"Yeah, same here I haven't had fire nation food since Zhao took over my ship, took my crew and tried to blow it up with me on it." Zuko agreed "and don't think too hard on that. I actually do know how to cook due to when I was in Ba sing se with Uncle, but the problem is the rest aren't so fireproof, Sokka tries to be and Toph will try anything once but Katara I've never seen try it and last time Aang did it didn't end well."  
"Well" Lu Ten continued "I know how to cook from both the army and di lee, maybe the two of us could come up with something?"  
"Good idea but how would we get what's needed? I can't go into town much because of the scar and its groups of two or more always."  
"That's easy" Lu Ten grinned "I'll get the stuff and bring Toph with me"  
"Ok let's go plan this out" Zuko said he and Lu Ten heading to Zuko's room 

__________________________________________________

The pair of firebenders decided to make something like a stir fry, fire nation style! One with fish and a large assortment of vegetables from the surrounding area. They made sure to plan out to get enough for everyone while keeping their tastes in mind. The boys figured the best way to do things was to make it mild and then get the spice seasoning separately so that they could add as much as they wanted. So after planning it all out Lu Ten went to find Toph  
"Hey guys" he greeted after finding Toph with Katara  
"Hey Lu Ten, what's up" Katara smiled while Toph waved  
"Well I wanted to get a few things and wondered if Toph wanted to come?"  
"Sure I'll come with" Toph replied standing up "sugar queen has twinkletoes this afternoon, but if you asked me I'm guessing you knew that?"  
"Yeah, Zuko told me"  
"Let's go"

_________________________________________________

"Ok Smokey, so what are we getting? I can tell you're planning something." Toph demanded following Lu Ten towards the town.  
"Just ingredients for something that Zuko and I had a craving for." he replied smiling  
"Well as long as it doesn't end up as charred as the torches in the living room, I'll try anything once" she shrugged  
"Don't worry we're keeping all your tastes in mind" Lu Ten said laughing 

__________________________________________________

After Lu Ten and Toph came back from town the firebender grabbed Zuko and dragged him into the kitchen  
"Hey guys" he yelled "Zuko and I are taking over the kitchen for tonight's dinner so please don't interrupt!"  
"Oh? ok, what are you making?" Katara asked as Aang and Sokka gave thumbs up  
"You'll see when we're done" Zuko smiled  
"Ok then I guess in that case I'll take Zuko's dish duty tonight" said Suki  
"Ok thank you Suki" Zuko smiled heading inside with Lu Ten  
As the two firebenders unpacked everything and started cooking they couldn't help but think back to when they were little with Iroh. Playing and laughing in this same kitchen getting underfoot and just having fun. Lu Ten remembered fondly those times as he truly felt as carefree as one could get while zuko was think that those where some of the few childhood memories where he well and truly felt unconditionally loved and being able to relive it was like a dream come true.  
"Do you remember when we came here when you were six? The time when it was just the two of us and my dad?" Lu Ten asked  
"The time when you got a crab-snail stuck to you hand and ran around screaming for ten minutes before you remembered that you could just firebend it off you?" Zuko asked cheekily  
"Ha Ha" Lu ten replied rolling his eyes "yeah but I was talking about a few nights later when Dad tried to make that fried whatever-it-was? My dad should not be allowed to cook"  
"Agreed. I love Uncle and hes the best at tea and baking but he should never be allowed to cook anything outside of that ever"  
A few minutes later the pair were putting everything on plates, while Zuko went to call everyone inside Lu Ten was putting everything on the table  
"Ummm what happened to Sokka?" Lu Ten asked confused  
The water tribe boy came in covered in mud, had Appa's fur and seashells in his hair and his shirt was torn  
"You do not want to know" replied Katara looking distinctly irritated "so what are we having?"  
"Well we decided we make a type of fire nation stir fry, but we left the spices off so everyone can add however much they want, and yes Aang yours is vegetarian, and yes Sokka we put extra meat in yours" Zuko smiled sitting down next to his cousin  
"Hey sparky help me with the spices" Toph demanded tugging on his sleeve from where she sat next to him  
"Ok"  
The first thing that Zuko and Lu Ten did was dump a crazy amount of spices on theres before Zuko helped Toph adding a bit at a time and having her taste it until she liked it. Sokka saw how much the firebenders were putting on theres and decided to make his as hot as he could stand while Aang, Suki, and Katara added just enough for flavor  
"This is really good guys. I had no idea either of you could cook like this." Suki said smiling  
"Yeah well Lu Ten certainly doesnt get it from Uncle that's for sure" Zuko laughed  
"Really?" Asked Aang  
"Yes, my father is many things but a chef he is not. He once tried making something and failed so badly neither of us could figure out what it was supposed to be" Lu Ten stated with a smirk  
"Yeah, he set a dish rag on fire and he wasn't even bending at the time" Zuko grinned  
The other couldn't resist laughing at the little outtake having a hard time picturing Iroh being that horrible at something so simple


	9. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu ten is out for justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't done anything with this, everything got weird. My now ex that helped me get inspiration to write this dumped me suddenly over text and as a result I wanted nothing to do with anything related to him, but I want this to be mine again this chapter isn't my best but I'd appreciate it if you guys would give me some ideas for future chapters I want to get back into this and you all would be a huge help

Lu Ten was really getting tired of those two. Zuko and Toph had teamed up and were doing everything possible to drive him up the wall. And they have been very creative.

The first thing was when Toph used her earthbending to launch him while he was meditating and at the same time Zuko superheated the hilts of his swords so he couldn't touch them giving them the chance to escape.

Then Zuko was trying to fix the bookshelf and was standing on a chair. Lu Ten was asked to hold something while Zuko went to get more screws because he ran out. Then toph knocked the chair over and the whole thing crashed on top of him 

The latest was when I was doing some stealth training and was in a tree. The first tree got set on fire, the second got uprooted, the third had both happen once they stopped Lu Ten chased them and yelled

"Come on guys I was training!" Prompting the two to start laughing 

Now it was his turn. The others had all gone into town to pick up a few things leaving him and the dang mink-snakes the only ones in the house.

He had a plan, sure it used a few things that he didn't like thinking about, but frankly those two needed to be brought down a notch or two. 

He decided to start with Toph as she would be the easier one all he really had to do was pick her up as she slept and move her to the top floor on the other side of the house, that area was all wood so it would take her a while to get back. 

Lucky for him, she was still sleeping and was a very heavy sleeper if she was somewhere she knew she wouldn't get attacked. So after he got into her room and scooped her up it was easy to get her to the other side, she'd be awhile. 

Now was Zuko's turn.

Lu Ten was puzzling about what to do to his cousin for a while simply because Zuko knew him so well and would be expecting it.

Lu Ten decided to use Zuko's partial blindness to his advantage as well as the fact that he couldn't feel the scarred skin around that eye. Because of the scar, zuko almost never looked in mirrors. So while his little cousin was sleeping...Lu Ten drew all over his face. The ink was easy to wash off but it would be a while before he realized it was there. Once done he headed outside to start fire meditation as he always did. 

"Hey Zuko were you writing letters again? You have ink all over your face, and where's Toph?"

Evidently Sokka was back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the hiatus and please give me ideas   
> Thanks so much for reading this


End file.
